Turbine engine thrust reverser systems may include a translating sleeve. By deploying the translating sleeve, the thrust reverser may direct bypass air in a forward direction to create reverse thrust after landing. The translating sleeve slides aft to as deployed position and forward to a stowed position. A tertiary locking system, also referred to as a track lock or a sleeve lock, prevents the translating sleeve from being accidentally deployed during flight. It is called a tertiary lock because at least two other separate lines of defense are typically also required to ensure against accidental translating sleeve deployment. A left translating sleeve and a right translating sleeve may each include a separate tertiary lock with its own actuator. Or, if the left and right translating sleeve are latched together to deploy together, then in some cases only a single tertiary lock is used on either the left or right sleeve and protects both sleeves. While tertiary locks are effective, they add extra weight and cost, and it is difficult to package them in already complex structures and systems. New designs which reduce complexity and weight and provide additional packaging flexibility would be beneficial.